Greetings
by ELIE
Summary: There's always one greeting that's more special than the rest. [SasuNaru]


**GREETINGS**

Today was a special day.

Especially for Uchiha Sasuke. He was now an adult. But that didn't really matter to him. He felt like he was an adult eve before he was twelve, so he didn't really feel different. Nevertheless, he considered this day important. Special.

He received tons of greetings—and it wasn't even noon yet.

But there was still one person he was waiting for to greet him. And it looked like he wasn't getting his greeting anytime soon.

Naruto was _that_ dense.

Sasuke knew that Sakura (or some other fangirl) had told Naruto about his birthday. Being the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre brought Sasuke instant popularity. The whole village practically knows everything about him—his birthday included.

So why isn't Naruto greeting him?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Speaking of Sakura…

"I brought you your gift!" The pink haired shinobi thrust a wrapped box towards Sasuke. "I'm sorry you had to see me fight with that Ino-pig this morning."

Sasuke lifted a brow. "Right."

"Do you want to open it?"

Well, at least one of them was excited about this.

The Uchiha was left with no choice. He (grudgingly) opened the package. What a surprise. A new kunai set. Just like the rest. What is it with him and kunais? Did the people of Konoha really have such limited gift ideas? Whatever the answer is, Sasuke didn't care at all.

He taught himself not to comment and was really intent on keeping his mouth shut when he remembered how mad Naruto was when he did so—especially to Sakura. It seems that even if he didn't see Sakura as crush-material, he has high respect for her. And he wanted Sasuke to do so too. That blonde idiot had his ways of knowing.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered.

Due to some miracle, the dark-haired boy managed to make Sakura leave him in peace. He was now in search for his beloved Naruto. He was glad that they got over the I-hate-you-but-I-really-don't phase. But just a few days back, Naruto started avoiding him.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up and saw his former sensei approaching him. He suddenly felt too tired to avoid him. Naruto's unknown absence was putting him in a bad mood.

"What happened?" the masked Jounin asked.

"About what?" Sasuke replied coolly.

"You and Naruto. He's been avoiding you."

"I can see that," Sasuke said bitterly. "He's been avoiding me days back."

"Tough luck. And on your birthday even."

It seems that with Sasuke's popularity, his social life was no secret either. Then again, before Naruto, he didn't have a social life. At that statement, Sasuke's statement soured even more, if such a thing were possible. Yes. He knew that if things don't improve soon, this was going to be the worst birthday ever.

And he wanted things to improve. But he can't find Naruto anywhere!

There was approximately three hours left of Sasuke's birthday. And the Uchiha didn't even get a glimpse of the blonde. What luck. Even fate won't smile down at him on his birthday.

"S-sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped his head up. It couldn't be, That voice. That shrill, angry, annoying voice was…

"_Dobe_."

An eyebrow twitched. A blonde eyebrow. Hmm… So the dobe was angry. What's he angry for? He wasn't the one who suffered from the non-existent treatment for at least two freaking days. It was Sasuke who should be the one twitching his eyebrows.

"_Teme_."

"What do you want?"

Hey, Sasuke opted to act cool. Besides, he was already applauding himself for his flawless anger management. After all, they can't be both angry _and_ stupid, right? Someone had to act cool here. And Naruto was hardly the type to fill that part.

"Uh… I really…"

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I got really busy for the past few days… and I… you know…"

"The truth," Sasuke growled softly. Naruto gulped. It was a puzzle to him how the bastard can read him so easily.

"I just wanted to say…"

_This better be good._

"Happy birthday. I tried to find you gift a few days ago… but you were such a bastard that I didn't know what to get you… so I kind of turned up empty-handed—"

"It's fine." The Uchiha cut him by simple wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "It's really fine."

And with his beloved blonde boy in his arms, with the deserted street offering them momentary peace and with fate finally smiling down on the last remaining Uchiha after so long, the worst birthday became the best ever.

_owari_

A/N: A little something I made for myself for my birthday. I may not be able to post much after this because I have classes (which totally suck, I tell ya) but I'll do my best. Leave reviews:D


End file.
